


Discovery

by Ice_Cream



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream/pseuds/Ice_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ remembers how her passionate relationship with Emily started while she waits for Emily to come home. PWP. I'm not even gonna pretend to be a proper writer, my English is terrible. I'm just horny and decided to write this. Chapter one up, at least one more chapter to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

JJ sat on her sofa, pondering her life. Everything had happened so fast the past six months she literally hadn't had any time to think about it or question it.  
She wished she could understand it. How could she have lived this long without feeling this before? How could she have once loved a man yet feel nothing for him now? How could Emily change her life like this? Was this meant to be? Had she always felt this way about women? So many questions, zero answers.  
She remembered the first day she saw Emily, she felt her stomach lurch as she got her first view of the woman she now felt almost obsessed with. It was like seeing for the first time. Her expressive brown eyes, her long body, her mouth, god her mouth. Her perfect skin, her generous breasts. It was an attraction like nothing she had ever felt before. She remembered feeling embarrassed how she had trouble even forming a sentence when Emily introduced herself and the spark that had shot through them when Emily had shook her hand. It wasn't like that when she had met Will, sure, she had found him easy on the eye but it wasn't like she instantly felt like she wanted to know anything and everything about him.  
For the next few months she had tried to act professional although she had flirted with Emily on a few occasions, trying to gauge her reaction. It all came to a head when they had been away for a case. Penelope had trouble booking them into a hotel due to it being the week of some kind of festival, in the end they had to share 3 rooms between them. JJ had tried to hide her excitement at the prospect of sharing a room with Emily, unsuccessfully hiding the huge grin on her face. Once they had reached the room it suddenly hit her: Emily was going to be sharing a bed with her and she didn't know if she could trust herself to not make a complete fool of herself. Was Emily even into women? She thought she may be, that swagger, confidence and she remembered how Emily had quickly moved the subject on when Morgan had asked if she was seeing anyone. When Emily had left the bathroom after a shower in only a towel JJ had felt like she was going to burst. Will had never made her feel like that. Sure, she enjoyed sex with men, but the simple view of a half naked man and the promise of what was under little clothing was never enough to make her feel like the only thing mattered in the world was removing the rest of the clothing and drowning in that person. When Emily had turned around and dropped the towel she was only wearing a pair of panties that left little to the imagination and a lace bra, JJ had stared at the most arousing thing she had ever seen. Before she even had chance to think about what she was doing "you're perfect" had escaped from her lips along with a deep groan. Emily had turned around with a confused expression on her face, her cheeks flushed before replying "don't you have a boyfriend?” Before JJ had a chance to reply Emily had continued “Look JJ, I guess you've worked out I'm gay but I'm not gonna be some kind of late college experiment for you." When Emily had said that JJ had instantly felt hurt, this was not an experiment, Emily was literally all she had thought about for weeks. When she had ran out of excuses for why she couldn't have sex with Will she had closed her eyes and imagined Emily sinking her teeth into her neck and a newly attached accessory thrusting into her without mercy. When she had came she had almost passed out and Will had commented on how worked up she had been. 

JJ had sat on the bed for a few more seconds letting it sink in that Emily was actually gay so it meant that she might have a chance before standing up and walking over to Emily who was now sitting in a chair in her dressing down brushing her hair. She had told Emily it wouldn't be an experiment and that if Emily gave her a chance she would drop everything for her Emily had laughed at her telling her she had been played before and it wasn't going to happen again. And then of course there was the small problem of FBI regulation regarding relationships between agents. Emily was not going to risk ruining her career for a quick bit of fun. 

They had argued quietly for about ten minutes. JJ had been offended that Emily would not take her seriously so she had grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards her, eyes flicking from Emily's mouth to her eyes, telling her she was the most beautiful creature in the world and that she wanted to touch her. When JJ had leaned forward to take Emily's lips Emily didn't respond at first but didn't pull away. Then without warning Emily had grabbed the back of JJ's head and they were kissing open mouthed, tongues searching, teeth nipping, lips sliding. One of them had groaned, JJ didn't know which of them, maybe if was both of them. Then clothes were discarded quickly, it was all a blur when JJ thought back to that moment. She wished she could remember every single detail of the night she first opened her eyes, to the night she experienced her first multiple orgasms, to the night she first experienced what perfection actually tasted and felt like. 

When Emily first slipped her searching hand between waiting thighs she had obviously been shocked at how wet JJ had been as she had gasped loudly, a little taken back before dipping one finger teasingly inside gauging JJ's reaction. She couldn't remember anymore until the moment she had came. Boy did she come. She had lurched forward, her head colliding with Emily's while her sex had held Emily's fingers in a vice grip pulsating violently. Emily had held them there until the clenching had finally stopped before discreetly putting her fingers in her mouth and moaning quietly. 

Her thoughts of how this had started were interrupted by the sound of keys opening the front door. JJ jumped up, impatient to see Emily after their 5 hour separation. It seemed ridiculous but JJ couldn't help it – more than an hour apart should be illegal. 

JJ instantly lunged towards Emily pushing her back against the door, lips and hands instantly searching. JJ kissed Emily deeply whilst her hands instantly went to Emily's sides, stroking the outside of her breasts through her clothes. Emily moaned before pulling away to nip at JJ's earlobe, panting heaving. “What's got you so worked up?” she breathed. JJ groaned as Emily's mouth moved down to her throat. “I was just (groan) thinking about (groan) you. How I have (groan) never been this attracted to anyone before (groan) in my life.” Emily smiled into JJ's throat before lifting her mouth to reply “well it's a good job I feel the same then isn't it? Come on, lets go to bed.” Emily leaned forward to kiss JJ again. 

Clothes were lost on their way to the bedroom. Once they had entered the room they were both in only their panties, pressed impossibly close, rubbing against each other as they kissed and groped each other. JJ stepped back an inch so her right hand could trail between Emily's thighs, rubbing against the damp material, swallowing the moans that escaped Emily's lips. She continued her motions whilst she pulled back so she could whisper into Emily's ear “I just want to drown in your folds, stay there forever. Live inside you.“ Emily groaned at JJ's statement and tried to grab hold of JJ's hands to take a little charge of the situation. Her actions were met with disapproval “Uhh, uhh, you get to be in charge most nights, let me love you Emily.” Her mouth then trailed lower and latched onto a hard nipple. “You are so beautiful Emily” she breathed into Emily's chest. She stepped back and took Emily's hand and pulled her towards the huge bed. “I'm gonna make you come so hard, “ she promised before pushing Emily onto her back on to bed. JJ removed her last piece of clothing before climbing onto the bed on all fours making her way towards Emily. Once she was above her she leaned down to kiss her deeply, sucking on Emily's tongue harshly whilst her right hand moved to stroke Emily's hips. Emily reached up to cup JJ's breasts but were quickly moved by JJ's hands. JJ pulled back with mock anger “I told you, my turn. No touching!” JJ then kissed down Emily's chin, across her throat and further down until her mouth reached Emily's left nipple. Her teeth latched onto it before her mouth and tongue soothed it. She then moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment enjoying the noises coming from Emily's mouth. 

JJ then moved back up to look into Emily's eyes “I love you,” she breathed, moving back to Emily's mouth, tracing her tongue around Emily's lips. One peck and then her mouth started moving back down again across the same route once again toying with Emily's nipples and this time squeezing her breasts roughly between her hands. Her mouth moved further down, across Emily's belly button down to the one barrier keeping her away from her new favourite place. She could smell Emily's arousal which sent a fresh dose of wetness down to her own soaked centre. She moved further down settling between Emily's thighs, pushing them wide. She then then kissed Emily's centre through her underwear, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good” she groaned. Emily felt her sex clench and grabbed the back of JJ's head. “Please?” She begged. Emily closed her eyes and groaned as she felt JJ's tongue lap teasingly at her clit through her drenched underwear. Suddenly it all stopped, she opened her eyes to find JJ just looking up at her. “I love you” JJ repeated before nipping the side of Emily's underwear with her teeth and pulling it down slowly. “I love you too, but please? I can't take anymore, please touch me,” Emily once again begged. 

Emily's underwear was finally at her feet, she kicked it off as quick as she could as JJ resumed her position between Emily's legs. A teasing mouth started at her knee and slowly moved up to her hip avoiding where Emily wanted it most. JJ licked down to the small strip of hair and then her mouth moved across and down the other leg. Small noises were escaping Emily's mouth and she was about to once again beg when JJ pushed Emily's legs wider and settled closer before moving her mouth to Emily's sex. Once again breathing in deeply, amazed at the effect that smell had on her, then her tongue poked out to finally lay the first heavy lick through Emily's wetness. “Mmmm” Emily groaned “god that feels good.” JJ let her tongue slide a few more times teasingly around Emily's folds before she pulled back “you taste so...god...I can't even explain it. I just wanted to drown in everything that is you,” then her mouth moved back, her tongue dipping teasingly inside before moving to take one very wet lower lip between her mouth and sucking. Her mouth then moved to the other repeating her previous action. Finally her mouth moved up to Emily's clit, kissing it teasingly. 

Emily's legs were trashing around whilst heavenly sounds and words escaped her mouth which were causing no end of wetness to hit JJ's underwear. JJ's right hand moved to slide two fingers into the most wet and welcoming heat as her mouth sucked hard on Emily's clit and her tongue lashed against it. JJ pumped inside her roughly, adding another finger, grunting against Emily's sex enjoying the extra tightness around her fingers. Her tongue started drawing figure eights against Emily's throbbing clit whilst she pumped into her even harder, rubbing the underneath of her fingers against the front wall. Her mouth moved back to sucking Emily's clit as she felt Emily start to become impossibly tighter. 

“JJ, I'm so close” Emily whined, her hand pulling the sheet off the bed as she desperately grabbed hold of it. Loud moans continued from Emily's mouth until one final hard suck against her clit and suddenly she was shrieking out, grabbing hold of JJ's head as waves of pleasure enveloped her body. JJ continued lapping at Emily's clit now unable to move her fingers much as Emily's body was holding them tightly. Finally the violent clenching stopped, JJ went to remove but was stopped by Emily who grabbed her arm and said “no, leave them there for a bit.” JJ happily obliged whilst placing kisses on in every bit of skin she could reach from her position. 

JJ let her head rest against a thigh for a minute whilst Emily recovered. Eventually she removed her fingers, she cleaned them off with her mouth which once again lowered to lick Emily clean. Then she had other ideas. “Turn over and get on your hands and knees” she commanded. “I don't...think I can” Emily stammered. “Please try, I'm not done yet” JJ begged. JJ moved back to give her some room as Emily shakily moved into the position JJ wanted. “Perfect,” JJ stated.


End file.
